blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yeti (5e Race)
Yeti "When the wind howls in the dead of night, on a frozen tundra mountain, but yet there's no wind to be howling... You know the yetis are coming." ''-Grigory Keith, gnome artificer, recalling his encounters with yetis'' Terrifying Howlers A yeti's windborne howl sounds out across remote mountains, striking fear into the hearts of the scattered miners and herders that dwell there. These hulking creatures stalk alpine peaks in a ceaseless hunt for food. Their snow-white fur lets them move like ghosts against the frozen landscape. A yeti's icy simian eyes can freeze its prey in place. Before an avalanche, a blizzard, or a deadly frost, the yetis' howls sweep down the mountain slopes on the icy wind. Some people of the alpine peaks believe that the voices of loved ones killed in avalanches and blizzards sound out in the wails of the yetis, crying warnings of ill omen. More pragmatic folk attest that the yeti's howl is a reminder that, despite the great accomplishments of civilization, the civilized become the hunted in nature's untamed domain. Keen Hunters Folk of the high peaks travel in groups and go armed, knowing that yetis can smell living flesh from miles away. When it finds prey, a yeti moves quickly over ice and stone to claim its meal, howling to the thrill of the hunt. Even in a blizzard, the scent of its quarry draws the yeti through the cold and snow. Yetis hunt in solitude or in small family groups. When creatures flee from a yeti or engage it in battle, other yetis might catch the scent of blood and close in. The territorial yetis fight one another for the spoils of such battles, and yetis slain in the fight are also eaten, amid euphoric howls. Brutal Rampagers When mountain herds are abundant, yetis stay clear of humanoid realms. Driven by hunger, they attack humanoid settlements in waves; breaking down gates and stockade walls that once might have daunted them, then devouring the creatures within. Devious mountain folk sometimes use the yetis as unwitting weapons. A warlord might lay down slaughtered sheep or goats to draw yetis into an enemy's camp, sowing chaos and thinning the ranks before battle. Mountain clan chiefs, wanting to expand their territory, overhunt local game to diminish the yetis' food supplies, inspiring attacks on humanoid settlements that are swiftly annexed in the aftermath. Yeti Names The names of the yeti are very ape-like names, due to their inner simian nature, their frozen breath making each syllable they speak send shivers down the spines of all those nearby. Male: Chihero, Dzollor, Olong, Thiram, Zeres Female: Iryenal, Kyerris, Litarli, Shiwem, Thata Yetex Traits Your yeti character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Yeti do not live for very long, their savage nature leading them to mature quickly, around the age of 5, and live for a short amount of time, with the eldest yetis only reaching their mid forties. Alignment. Yetis are brutal and savage, with only a rare few of them able to stay calm in a fight and when confronted with laws, making them usually chaotic. Size. Yetis are huge compared to smaller races such as the humans, being around 7 or 8 feet tall, and weighing over twice as much as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Climbing. ''You have a climbing speed of 30 feet. ''Thick Fur. ''You are resistant to cold damage. ''Fear of Fire. ''If you have taken fire damage before the start of your next turn, you have disadvantage on saving throws against being frightened. ''Darkvision. ''Your kin has always stalked the dark mountainsides, looking for an easy kill in the nighttime. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colour in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Snow Camouflage. ''You have advantage on Stealth checks made to hide in snowy terrain. ''Chilling Gaze. ''As an action, you can target one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be unable to move or take reactions of you until the end of its next turn. The DC for this saving throw equals '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier. After you use your gaze, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Yeti, and Giant. Yeti is a very simple language, mimicking the sounds of the frozen north combined with the rapid pounding of fists and feet. It has no written form. Detect Balance Score: 25Category:Races